


Chains of Blood and Darkness

by MyArgentavislove11



Category: DC Comics, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bad Parent Ra's al Ghul, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Character Death, Character Study, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Corpses, Curse Breaking, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Death, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Difficult Decisions, Dreams and Nightmares, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers maybe?, Growing Up, Healing, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, I See Fire, Internal Monologue, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lazarus Pit Madness, Lies too many lies, Memory Alteration, Mirror Universe, Modern Assassins, Multi, No Smut, Nothing Smut to Do, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Personal Growth, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Trauma, Ra's is unkillable, Really bad!, Reconciliation, Redemption, Regret, Reminiscing, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, Science Experiments, Search for peace, Seriously she does, Shadow Realm, Songfic portions, Symbolism, Tags Are Hard, Talia al Ghul Tries, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist, The Truth is Out There, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Witch Curses, World Travel, or something like that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyArgentavislove11/pseuds/MyArgentavislove11
Summary: Hay una pregunta que los niños aman contestar...'¿Que es lo que quieres ser cuando crezcas?'Por que les da poder sobre su Destino...Nadie nos preguntó.Nunca hubo otra opción. Pero tampoco ninguna duda sobre mi destino escrito en piedra...O eso pensaba...Eso pensaba...
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Chains of Blood and Darkness

_**You told me of the love I was created of...** _ _**But used me as a weapon of Revenge...** _

* * *

_-Drenaje de líquido amniótico completo-_

_\- Incubadora desbloqueada-_

_-Ciclo de nueve meses completo-_

_-Peso del infante: Seis libras, diez pulgadas-_

_-''Ven, mi pequeño... Muéstrame que eres fuerte...''._

_**-''¿No te das cuenta? !No será vista mas que como un fenómeno!''** _

_**-''!Sigue siendo mi sangre y carne! Nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso''** _

**_-''No llores, pequeño, yo te protegeré... Siempre''._ **

_-''Levántate, no me decepciones, mi príncipe''_

_-''Algun dia, reinaras el mundo...''_

_**-''!Aléjate, monstruo!** _

_**-''No traes mas que tragedia y miseria, debieron romper tu cascaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad''.** _

_**-''El cielo y las estrellas dirán tu nombre por la eternidad...''** _

_-''Madre, ¿Quién soy...?''_

_-''Padre... ¿Me amas...?''_

_**Todo eventualmente muere, niña... No puedes hacer nada para detenerlo... Solo siéntate y disfruta el show...** _

* * *

_**10 años despues: Dia Presente** _

**-''¡UN MEDICO! ¡EL COMISIONADO GORDON HA SIDO ENVENADO POR EL GUASON!'**

-'' _¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡LO HICE! ¡FINALMENTE HE MATADO AL MURCIELAGO Y ENFRENTE DE UN MONTON DE NIÑOS DISCAPACITADOS¡''_

_Mientras la lluvia azotaba con fuerza, el payaso de Gótica sostenía al caballero de la noche por el cuello, ensangrentado, roto, derrotado, con una familiar palanca en su mano derecha goteando sangre y manchas de cabello mientras que en el cielo de un helicóptero adornado con el rostro del payaso colgaban atados con una soga un grupo de niños indefensos, que en cualquier momento parecía que caerían hacia su muerte por la misma fina soga que los sostenía._

-'' _¡EEEEHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHORA NADA NI NADIE SE INTERPONDRA EN MI CAMINO! ¡INTENTALO, SANTA CLAUS!_ ''-El payaso proclamo con histeria mientras el cuerpo moribundo del murciélago yacía en el techo del edificio, a sus pies, finalmente.

-''¡ME ENCANTA METERME EN TU CABEZA! Haha, y ahora, para el acto final... _¿Haz tomado acaso un baño de acido?_ hidroclórico, **_por supuesto_**...''-Dijo mientras agarraba la flor de su traje, que empezaba a gotear el infame liquido verde, listo para desfigurar el rostro de su victima en una risa macabra y maniática...

_(CLICK)_

_-''Eh?''_

_Y quien tambien habia sacado una pistola de nueve milímetros, apuntándola directo hacia la frente del Guasón._

_**-''Muere''.** _

En las calles de Gótica, aunque bañada por una interminable, fría lluvia, parecía estar aun en llamas, una brillante luna llena en el horizonte observando el caos de los automóviles y los sonidos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, entre las incesantes sirenas y gritos de pánico, el Comisionado Jim Gordon era llevado en una camilla hacia una ambulancia, riendo con tal histeria que uno tendría que verlo dos veces para reconocerlo en tal estado. Y entre las sombras, el Caballero de la noche llevaba en sus brazos al mismísimo Guasón, noqueado y su rostro ensangrentado, donde la bala paso justo al frente de su cabeza, fallando en el ultimo segundo...

La policía cubrió a los niños con mantas mientras los subían a las patrullas para ser devueltos a sus casas, algunos miraron de reojo por las ventanas mientras que el resto simplemente estaba en shock. 

-''¡Batman-¡ !NO! ¡ _Todavía sigue vivo-_!''.

Un oficial trato de detener al vigilante al tiempo de que este, aun herido y ensangrentado, alzo al Payaso sobre su cabeza y lo arrojo con violencia directo hacia un contenedor de basura, los policías solo miraron al villano inconsciente entre los desechos, nadie sentía lastima por el, ni se molestaría en sacarlo de ahí, el Murciélago desapareció en la oscuridad mientras que las risas maniacas del Comisionado hacían eco por los callejones abandonados...

* * *

-'' _ **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_ ''

-''Es solo que no encuentro las decapitaciones en vivo muy entretenidas, Comisionado''.-Contesto la enfermera mientras que checaba los signos vitales del hombre carcajeando mientras leía la primera plana del _Gotham Gazette_.

-''¿Estas- _(¡JAJA!)-_ bromeando?''.-Respondió de vuelta.-''¿! _MIRA EL TAMAÑO DE ESTE TIPO?_! ¿Cómo se las arreglaron- _(Jeje)_ _¿¡PARA ENCONTRAR SU CUELLO!?_ ''.

-''Si, si, lo que usted diga...''.-La enfermera suspiro mirando el reloj.-''El doctor Kaminsky dijo que los efectos de la toxica deberían bajársele por completo para la hora del almuerzo...''.-Aunque eso pareció causarle aun mas gracia al Comisionado.

-''¡JAJAJAJA! ¡El DOCTOR KAMINSKY DEBERIA RELAJARSE UN POCO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!''.-Dijo mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación.

-''Todos- (¡SNRRR! JAJA!) Necesitan... _Relajarse un poco..._ ''.-Mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

...

_-''Jim''._

-''¡AH! ¡ESTAS DE VUELTA! ¿Eres tu, cierto? _**¿¡Te han dicho lo ridículo que te ves en ese traje¡?'** '_.

-''Normalmente no les doy tiempo para decirlo...''.-Le contesto el vigilante.-''Esos niños te deben la vida, Jim''.

-''Nah, nah''.-El comisionado sacudió una mano quitándole importancia.-''Fue el otro sujeto. El tipo loco en el traje de Batman, un Ex-policía, parece que... _Exploto_. Y quiso tomar el asunto de limpiar el crimen con sus manos. El payaso pensó que te tenia _**a ti...''**_.

-''Jeje, es divertido si piensas en ello... ¡Todo es divertido si piensas en ello! (Risita) _Es tan divertido que duele...''.-_ Dijo limpiándose una lagrima mientras que Batman solo lo miraba _._

-''Asi que... Tu bombardeo funciono... Los tienes a _**todos**_.''

-''Con la excepción del Dos Caras y uno que otro loco por ahí, el Guasón era el ultimo de ellos. _¡ **Gótica esta limpia** , JAJAJAJAJAJA¡''._

_-''Asi que, Jajajaja, **¿Qué harás ahora, Batman?''.**_

El enmascarado solo tomo el periódico y observo la noticia que Jim estaba leyendo antes.

-''Mn, ¿Cómo encontraron su cuello?''.

-''¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE TAMBIEN! _¡¿Esto significa que estoy mejorando o empeorando?¡_

* * *

* * *

- _''Ni siquiera preguntes, ni una hoja fuera de lugar en la ciudad''_.-Dijo Tim bajando hacia la Baticueva desde uno de los tubos de bombero mientras que Bruce le hacia unas modificaciones al traje.

-''¡Esta por todas las noticias!''.-El joven maravilla continuo agarrando el sandwich sin tocar en el escritorio.-''Batman tuvo suficiente y le disparo al Guasón _directo_ a la cara'' 

-''Muy bien, que continúe asi''.-Dijo el Vigilante sin dejar de trabajar en lo suyo.

-'' _¿Es el nuevo Batimovil-?_ ''.

- _''Sin husmear, aun no esta lista''_.

-''De acuerdo, de acuerdo''.-El joven maravilla se apresuro a cambiar su traje por ropa civil.-''No olvides alimentar a los murciélagos, Alfred''.

-''Oh, la sola mención de olvidar algo tan importante me ofende, Joven Timothy''.

-''Espera- ¿Tu...? _¿Alimentas a los murciélagos?_ ''.-Bruce pregunto incrédulo.

- _''Los murciélagos prefieren los **goujons** de pollo de corral alimentados con maíz, ligeramente fritos en aceite de oliva __extra_ _virgen. Con cebollino, señor''._ -Alfred le contesto.

-''...''.

- _''Gordon dijo que debería de salir de la ciudad mas seguido y Alfred me dice que debería de aprender de nuevo a ser Bruce Wayne''_.-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-''¡Combínalos!''.-Tim dijo a la vez que se ponía el casco colgado en su moto.-''La ultima vez que tomaste unas vacaciones regresaste con tanta energía que pusiste un _alto total_ a los super criminales de Gótica...''.

- _''...Y llámame, si me necesitan''_.

* * *

_-''Asi que, ¿Quién de todos es **él**?''._

_-''Estudia sus posturas, sus movimientos... **Y dime** ''_

_-'' **Ahí'** '._

_-''Es **él**... **Él es mi Padre...** ''._

_-''¿Que haremos ahora, Mamá?''._

_-''Iremos a hacerle una visita...''._

* * *

_**Jamás lo hubiera imaginado...** _

_-''Padre... Te imaginaba **más alto** ''._


End file.
